Ep. 12 Eberron Reviewed 3
Jeff, Eric, and Trevor discuss the past arc, including the struggles of the warforged, Draconos's personality change, and some missed storylines. Synopsis Dex's New Attitude Shortly after arriving in Sharn, Dex becomes tired of dealing with the niceties that come along with this new world he's found himself in. He was a con artist who somehow became a police officer in Mistmarsh, and that was a good opportunity for him, but he didn't take it that seriously. After Jacob went missing, that changed. He started caring about what he was doing, and having to deal with people like Ruken and being attacked all the time, he got sick of his pretense and stopped putting up with crap from anyone. Warforged As Sentient Beings The warforged were created about halfway through the Last War by House Cannith. There's a struggle going on between seeing them as sentient beings who are their own people, and merely weapons made to kill. The Treaty of Thronehold, which ended the war, sees them as no one's property. That doesn't change the minds of everyone, however. Some people saw warforged being released as weapons living next door to their children. There was an uneasiness from something being made specifically for war now walking the streets. When it came to question the warforged at the Red Hammer Inn about the murders, they didn't learn a whole lot. One reason was because Twig had seen a murder and was very shaken up about it. He had some questions that would shut him off from answering any more, and one of those was the mutilated body, which was one of Dex's first questions. If asked about the crime scene he could have mentioned the gold chain links that Draconos saw at the morgue later, but they didn't get to any of that. The way Umber spoke was intentional in being able to be taken two ways. The first was something that would make sense to Umber about how the warforged were made by humans and they were imperfect. When he says, "They're tearing us apart," it's about how the humans have tainted them and made them a fractured race. It also had to make sense to the players in terms of the murders. Umber is a broken person after witnessing the Mourning, something no one but Slogar knew about. His only goal was the purification of the warforged. Dragoneyes They originally intended to go to Dragoneyes to follow Crast's lead on the Swords of Liberty, but when they saw they were being followed they stopped to deal it. They make quick work of two and badly wounded the third, and when they learned that it was Slogar who hired their attackers they turned right around and headed for the forge. If they had gone to Dragoneyes for whatever reason, either not seeing the group or simply deciding it was more important, there was story written out for them there. They could have met some of the Swords a bit earlier than they did and had some interactions with them, but ultimately the party is very vindictive and the second they heard Slogar's name they set their eyes upon him, quest for Dragoneyes forgotten. Draconos's Death The decision of Draconos's fate was left partially up to Trevor. He and Eric talked it over, and Trevor decided he wanted it to be very likely that he had died, but a small chance that he was still alive. Depending on where the story would go, Trevor mentioned the possibility of coming back to do something like a one-shot or a guest appearance. Twenty minutes into the first episode, Trevor had to completely change Drac's personality. He planned for a scary character with this low, gruff voice and a tragic outlook on life. After the scene with the bar fight and Draconos just standing there, he figured it would make sense that he would go over and ask for a beer. Not thinking, he spoke in his normal voice and decided to roll with it. After that, the first episode was just making things up on the fly. The new voice of Draconos was something Trevor did subconsciously, where he didn't think about what he was going to say next, just knew what he needed and said whatever came to his mind. It makes him a very honest person, and makes talking to people sometimes very unfortunate. Most of his backstory stayed the same, with just a few minor details changed. His parents were still killed when he was a child and he still found Crast. He changed what Drac took away from it, though; instead of being hardened and wanting to rid the world of murderers, he took on the emotional side of looking tragedy in the face and knowing there needs to be light in the world. If someone would make you frown, Draconos would make you smile. Quotes Category:Episodes